Modern mobile battlefield electronics enclosures are reconfigurable to support, for example, different missions. One electronics enclosure is height reducible so that it can be loaded into and carried by a cargo plane (e.g., a C130 cargo plane). When deployed, the shelter is 85 inches high and when stowed is 45 inches high.
Workstations are required in the enclosure each typically including one or more displays, a keyboard, and processing electronics.
It is desirable that the workstations are height reducible in order to stow the enclosure for transport. For tactical reasons, the workstation must quickly and easily deploy and collapse. Other requirements for such a workstation includes an ergonomic and rugged design, a height adjustable display, a small footprint, and shock isolation.
No commercially available product meet these requirements.